


Три плюс один

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ninja dads, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Три раза, когда у них ничего не получилось, и один, когда проблем не было.





	Три плюс один

Ли нашёл его на привычном месте, в теплице – карминовый закат запутался у Гаары в волосах, лёг на его ловкие руки тёплыми тенями, обвёл черты его сосредоточенного лица. Ли честно собирался окликнуть его и пригласить на вечернюю прогулку, но они не виделись почти три месяца, и Ли ужасно соскучился по нему – замер на пороге, моргнул раз, другой, с трудом выдохнул; засмотрелся. 

Пальцы Гаары – чуткие и будто отшлифованные песком – заботливо пересыпали землю в разрисованные детьми горшки, участливо трогали сухие колючки суккулентов и полные жизни листья, буквально порхали над огромным рабочим столом. Ли смотрел за его движениями так долго, что Гаара повернул к нему голову. 

– Так и будешь там стоять? – спросил он просто и вернулся к полупустым горшкам.

Он выглядел таким непосредственным, открытым и почти домашним, что Ли будто по затылку приложило; три месяца вдруг показались такими долгими. Он тяжело сглотнул – он всегда был излишне эмоциональным и чувствительным, но сейчас ощущения затопили его до самого горла. Он с трудом сделал шаг, второй, а когда оказался рядом с Гаарой, то развернул его за плечи и порывисто прижался ртом к его губам. Песок у них под ногами взвился горячими змеями, зашипел Ли прямо в ухо, но Гаара нетерпеливо дёрнул запястьем, и песчаные плети осели мерцающей волной. 

– Прости, – сказал Ли между поцелуями, когда Гаара подсадил его на стол и вжался между его разведённых бёдер. – Это так невежливо с моей стороны, я даже не поздоровался. 

Гаара вскинул голову – его пальцы осторожно, будто трогали чувствительные листья, обвели твёрдую округлость коленей и скользнули по бёдрам; узкие ладони легли под жилетку, прижались так крепко, будто хотели достать до кожи сквозь плотную ткань комбинезона. 

Гаара улыбался – надо было правильно смотреть, чтобы видеть.

– Привет, – сказал он Ли в губы, задел нижнюю кончиком носа. 

Ли быстро поцеловал его в прикрытое веко. 

– Привет, – отозвался он с улыбкой, пустил в рот чужой язык и задрал сетчатую футболку Гаары до самых лопаток.

Гаара знал, где на комбинезоне пряталась молния – тонкую майку под ним он бросил куда-то на стол, прижался ртом к крепкому торсу и нажал на бёдра, требуя раздвинуть ноги шире. Ли охотно подчинился, пропустил пряди чужих волос между пальцами и охнул, когда Гаара нажал ладонью на его пах. Гаара был сосредоточен и расслаблен одновременно, и он был такой красивый, что у Ли перехватывало дыхание. Он запрокинул голову, позволяя сжать зубы на собственной шее, и откинулся на ладони, поставленные позади спины. 

Это было не лучшим решением в его жизни – ладонь обожгло острой болью, Ли вскинулся, вскрикнул, и Гаару отшатнуло от него; он спружинил на мягких коленях, поставил кисть так, чтобы можно было быстро сжать её в кулак, и уставился на Ли во все глаза. 

Смятый кактус у Ли за спиной ощерился сломанными колючками и сухими трещинами. 

– Прости, – снова сказал Ли, когда они сидели прямо на полу, и Гаара осторожно вытаскивал колючку за колючкой из его травмированной кожи. – Я не знал, что он там стоял. 

Гаара покачал головой – в надвигающейся темноте его тень казалась статной и узкой. 

– Не страшно, – сказал он ровно и чуть нахмурился, рассматривая чужую ладонь со всех сторон. – Ты уверен, что тебе не нужен медик?

Ли помотал головой – он примчался в Суну не для того, чтобы терять время в больничном крыле. 

– Ерунда, – кожу неприятно, но терпимо жгло мелкими ссадинами. – Твоей помощи достаточно, спасибо, Гаара. 

Гаара кивнул, отпустил чужую ладонь, а потом приподнялся на коленях, забрал волосы у Ли со лба и прижался губами к открытой коже. 

– В следующий раз будь внимательнее. 

Ли улыбнулся ему и сжал в руках – закат вспыхнул редким румянцем у Гаары на щеках, и как же здорово было видеть его снова. 

***

Документов и свитков у Гаары на столе было в три раза больше, чем у Цунаде в её худшие рабочие дни – он дотошно изучал каждый, переговаривался с Советом, долго над чем-то думал, и усталость, казалось, лежала на его хмуром осунувшемся лице прозрачной вуалью. 

– Реформы, – сказал Канкуро и потёр красный от недосыпания глаз – посмотрел на фиолетовую краску поверх сжатых костяшек и чертыхнулся. 

Ли привык возвращаться с миссий через Суну – проводил ночь в пути, а к утру валился с ног от усталости, что его, конечно, не останавливало, – но у Гаары не всегда находилось свободное время. Ли не обижался – Гаара был каге, в конце концов, и Ли прекрасно понимал, что это значило. 

Но, в любом случае, Ли было комфортно, когда Гаара просто находился где-то рядом. 

– Ты уходишь завтра утром? – спросил Гаара, когда они остались в кабинете вдвоём – за окном растекалась густая пустынная ночь, полная сухого, холодного ветра. 

Ли кивнул и сморщился, пряча зевок в кулак – ночь накануне он привычно провёл в дороге; нужно было выспаться, на самом деле, но Ли не хотел оставлять Гаару одного. 

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал Гаара и повёл плечами – движение получилось неловким и скованным. 

Ли покачал головой.

– Успею, – сказал он с улыбкой. – С чем тебе помочь?

Гаара вскинул на него задумчивый взгляд – колебался он не больше десяти секунд; на самом деле, он слишком хорошо знал Ли, чтобы понимать, что тот никуда не уйдёт, как бы рано ему не пришлось просыпаться утром. В Суне Ли засыпал только вместе с Гаарой. 

– В архиве есть несколько отчётов, которые мне нужно просмотреть для сравнения, – Гаара откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потёр переносицу. – Они уже готовы, их нужно просто забрать. 

– Без проблем, – Ли показал ему большой палец, а потом перегнулся через заваленный бумагами стол и смазано поцеловал Гаару в скулу.

Они просидели за документами до поздней ночи – Гаара копался с законодательством, Ли проверял простенькие отчёты с сопроводительных миссий, сидя на маленьком диване в углу кабинета. Опыт у него был – как-то раз Наруто не уложился в собственные возможности и сроки, выставленные старейшинами, и Шикамару привлёк на помощь всех, кто был не при делах. Бумажная работа, конечно, казалась Ли ужасно скучной – он даже собственные отчёты писал через силу; заниматься этим не хотелось, но он старался, потому что его учили не сдаваться перед лицом врага. 

Отчёты были тем ещё врагом. 

– Ложись спать, Ли, – сказал Гаара, не отрываясь от документов. – Уже очень поздно. 

Ли покачал головой – глаза слипались, иероглифы наслаивались друг на друга, и он с силой потёр закрытое веко. 

– Я пойду с тобой, – сказал он упрямо, моргнул и уставился в текст. 

Гаара поднял на него взгляд – чуть сощурился, тихо выдохнул. Ли не знал, сколько прошло времени, но в следующий момент он поймал Гаару в руки, когда тот осторожно упал ему на колени – зацепил лицо тёплыми ладонями, прижался ртом к губам, сжал чужие бёдра коленями. Ли охнул, положил ладони под острые лопатки – его потянуло к Гааре, вжало в него, заставило открыть рот и впустить чужой горячий язык. В тишине кабинета, полного исписанных бумажек, его дыхание было тяжёлым и оглушительным – Ли повело, он зарылся носом Гааре в шею, вылизал напряжённые мышцы, вцепился пальцами в чужие ягодицы; Гаара толкнулся бёдрами в его пах. 

Утром Ли ждала долгая дорога – но это было неважно, и его руки старались раздеть Гаару очень быстро. 

Не успели. 

Гаара обхватил его шею руками, прижимаясь теснее, крепко сжал коленями, уткнулся лицом Ли в плечо и вдруг замер, обмякая в чужих ладонях – Ли удивлённо моргнул, погладил Гаару по вогнутой спине и услышал размеренное сонное сопение. Сердце у Ли в груди колотилось, как бешеное, об напряжение внизу живота можно было порезаться, а щёки у него были ужасно красными – но Гаара очень устал. 

А ещё он доверял Ли безоговорочно. 

Ли поцеловал его в висок, подхватил под бёдра и, улыбаясь, поднялся с дивана – засыпал в Суне он всё равно только вместе с Гаарой.

***

Гаара приехал в Коноху в рамках дипломатического визита три дня назад – все эти дни Ли видел его только мельком, задумчивого, хмурого и сосредоточенного. Наруто выглядел не лучше – тревога на его обычно беззаботном лице казалась яркой кляксой. 

Шикамару морщил нос и чесал затылок. 

– У нас утечка информации, – сказал он как-то между делом, пока Ли ждал, когда Метал попрощается с Шикадаем и другими детьми. – Под угрозой оба селения, старейшины беснуются, – Шикамару спрятал руки в карманах. – Будь готов, если что. 

Ли задержал на нём тяжёлый взгляд и кивнул – Метал затормозил возле них и с совершенно серьёзным лицом пожал Шикамару руку; тот довольно хмыкнул и проводил их до ворот. 

За ужином Метал молчал и долго ковырялся в своей чашке – Ли щёлкнул палочками, привлекая его внимание.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он, и Метал поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд. 

Он колебался – поджал губы, опустил палочки в чашку; глухой стук показался оглушительным звоном. 

– Всё будет хорошо, пап? – спросил он, наконец, и его вопрос поставил Ли в тупик. 

Он моргнул, нахмурился. 

– Конечно, – отозвался он в смятении. – Разве что-то должно случиться?

Метал насупился. 

– Шикадай говорит, что что-то не так, – он уткнулся взглядом в собственную чашку. – И Гаара совсем не появляется, всё время ходит хмурый. 

Ли выдохнул и положил ладонь Металу на плечо – он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять, что происходит, но уже ощущал эту тревогу, повисшую в воздухе, как густой запах озона после грозы. 

– У Гаары и Наруто много забот, но они оба стараются, чтобы и ты, и Шикадай были в безопасности, – Ли потрепал его по голове и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Ты тоже постарайся, Метал.

Тот поджал губы и крепко сжал палочки в руке. 

– Да, пап! 

Ночью Ли не спалось – он вертелся на широком футоне, безучастно смотрел в разрисованный тенями потолок и слушал размеренное дыхание Метала в соседней комнате. Ему не понравились ни слова Шикамару, ни тревога, застывшая у Метала глазах, ни хмурый, холодный взгляд Гаары, который Ли увидел, когда они встретились утром – казалось, что что-то, возможно, должно произойти, и это ожидание тугим комком щерилось прямо в горле. 

Тяжёлые мысли загнали его в зыбкую дрёму – Ли вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла тёплая рука. Он вскинулся, приподнимаясь на локте, и нос к носу встретился с Гаарой. Тот сидел на коленях на краю футона, а его одежда, аккуратно сложенная, лежала в шкафу – шорты и футболка Ли, конечно, смотрелись на нём замечательно. 

– Прости, я думал, ты спишь, – сказал он тихо и потянулся за тонким одеялом. 

Ли перехватил его руку и заглянул ему в глаза – точёное лицо Гаары казалось фарфоровой маской в этой зыбкой, лунной темноте. 

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Ли, оглаживая косточки чужого запястья пальцами. 

Гаара задержал на нём внимательный взгляд – потом прикрыл глаза и устало выдохнул. 

– Да, – сказал он легко – его низкий шёпот растёкся у Ли в ушах. – Теперь всё в порядке, можешь не волноваться, – Гаара высвободил руку из чужой хватки. – Я расскажу тебе завтра, хорошо? 

Ли выпустил воздух из лёгких с шелестящим шумом и положил ладонь Гааре на щёку – улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он просто и поцеловал Гаару. 

Тиски, сковавшие грудную клетку, расплавились под горячей кожей, стало легко и спокойно; если Гаара говорил, что всё было в порядке – значит, так и было. Рот сам растягивался непозволительно широко прямо в поцелуй, дыхание Гаары оседало у Ли на губах – он попытался отстраниться, но Гаара не позволил; положил ладонь Ли на затылок, сжал крепкое плечо в пальцах и охотно раскрыл рот чужому языку. 

Прохладная ночь взорвалась обжигающим пожаром – Ли подмял его под себя, вжался прямо между разведённых бёдер, и, чёрт, как много одежды было на Гааре. Они целовались до тех пор, пока не кончился воздух – скулы у Гаары темнели в этом душном воздухе, губы распухли, и глаза казались двумя блестящими фонарями. Ли замер над ним, опираясь на локти, поймал губами пальцы, которыми Гаара гладил его по лицу, вжался в него теснее – Гаара беззвучно охнул; нужно было хорошо прислушаться, чтобы услышать. 

У Ли был превосходный слух – у Метала, видимо, тоже. 

Деревянная створка отъехала в сторону с непозволительным для этой тишины грохотом – Гаара дёрнулся и прикусил Ли губу от неожиданности. 

– Пап? – Метал держал плюшевого медведя в одной руке, а второй тёр сонные глаза. – Я услышал какой-то шум, что случилось?

Ли обернулся к нему – они с Гаарой раскатились по разным концам футона и успешно делали вид, что не зажимали друг друга секунду назад. 

– Всё хорошо, не можем поделить одеяло, – он улыбнулся и поманил Метала к себе. 

Тот разлепил сонные глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на Гааре – сон с Метала слетел, как не было, он улыбнулся широко и ярко, так радостно, что можно было не зажигать свет, чтобы осветить всю комнату. 

– Гаара! – он бросился Гааре в объятия и чуть не снёс его на пол. 

Тот улыбнулся ему и погладил по спине. 

– Давно не виделись, – его уставший голос был полон тепла, и это заставило Ли растянуть губы в яркой улыбке. 

– Я так скучал, Гаара! – Метал насупился, уставился Гааре в глаза. – Ты ведь никуда не уйдёшь? 

Гаара погладил его по голове и тихонько ущипнул за щёку – он частенько проделывал такое с Ли, когда тот с ним не соглашался, но с Металом в этот жест он вкладывал другой смысл. 

– Нет, сегодня я останусь с вами, – сказал он мягко. 

Метал хлопнул в ладони и крепко сжал медведя подмышкой – он был таким счастливым, что его эмоции можно было раздавать нуждающимся. 

– Отлично! – сказал он воодушевлённо и улёгся посреди футона – прямо между ними двумя. – Пап, можно сегодня я буду спать здесь? 

Ли поднял палец вверх. 

– Если с утра сделаешь на сто отжиманий больше.

Метал решительно насупился. 

– На двести! – сказал он горячо и посмотрел на Гаару блестящими счастливыми глазами. – Ради Гаары.

Тот поднял открытые ладони. 

– Не стоит идти на такие жертвы ради меня.

Оба – и Метал, и Ли, – покачали головами: 

– Стоит. 

Гаара устало выдохнул и пожал плечами – будто говорил: «Что ж, делайте, что хотите». Ли поймал ладонь Метала одной рукой, а вторую положил Гааре на щёку – он улыбался. 

Он так любил их. 

***

Обычно Гаара путешествовал в компании Канкуро, особенно, если его изыскания заканчивались не дальше Конохи – в этот раз Канкуро был вынужден отправиться в Суну на сутки раньше, поэтому Наруто без задней мысли отправил в сопровождение Ли; бровями ещё так хитро поиграл, за что получил от Сакуры несмешной подзатыльник. 

– Ты ведёшь себя недостойно, господин хокаге, – прошипела она, поправляя причёску. 

Ли не уставал восхищаться этой женщиной – восхищаться ей и бояться её. 

Они выдвигались ранним утром – Метал, недоспавший положенных два часа, сонно тёр глаза и дремал, уткнувшись Гааре в плечо. 

– Возвращайся быстрее, Гаара, – промямлил он и потёрся щекой о чужую щёку. – Или нет, лучше жди нас, мы с папой сами к тебе придём. 

Гаара встрепал его волосы и смазал кончиком носа вдоль его виска. 

– До Суны всего три дня пути – я обязательно вас дождусь. 

Метал фыркнул сквозь сон:

– Мы осилим за два, – и от души зевнул Гааре в шею. 

Ли улыбнулся и погладил его, дремлющего, по спине – как он им гордился. 

Они провели в пути весь день – Ли отвык от такого медленного темпа и постоянно одёргивал себя, чтобы не убежать вперёд. 

– Прости, это так непривычно, что мне не нужно торопиться в Суну, – сказал Ли виновато, когда они остановились, чтобы купить данго. 

Гаара скользнул по нему взглядом. 

– Ты всегда торопишься в Суну? – спросил он заинтересовано, и Ли весь вскинулся – чуть целый шарик в траве не потерял. 

– Конечно! – отозвался он горячо. – Зачем мне проводить лишний день в пути, если я могу провести его с тобой? 

Гаара моргнул и отвёл взгляд – если присмотреться, можно было заметить на его белых скулах лёгкий румянец; быть может, конечно, это падали тени от цветущих деревьев, но Ли знал, куда, когда и как смотреть. Он широко улыбнулся и приободрился – даже если они двигались слишком медленно на его вкус, ему нравилось путешествовать вместе с Гаарой. 

На ночь они остановились в большом придорожном отеле с горячими источниками – казекаге встречали с должным почётом, и на кровати в комнате, которую ему презентовали, можно было потеряться. Ли навострился в сторону собственной комнаты, но Гаара перехватил его за руку – сначала запястье сжало тугое кольцо песка, потом – его тёплая рука. 

– Ты не хочешь спать со мной? – спросил он обыденным тоном, и Ли с трудом сглотнул. 

Помотал головой и сбросил рюкзак с плеча. 

– Конечно, хочу! – он воодушевлённо ударил себя в грудь. 

Гаара незаметно пожал плечом. 

– Оставь свои вещи у меня. 

Ли моргнул и, прежде чем поцеловать Гаару в полутёмном коридоре, быстро осмотрелся по сторонам – он взял это за привычку после того, как порывисто подхватил Гаару на руки прямо на глазах у всего Совета в Суне. Ничего страшного, конечно, не произошло, но потом было немного неловко, да и Канкуро целый день пытался оторвать ему голову. 

Так что Ли решил, что впредь будет осматриваться по сторонам. 

После ужина они отмокали в горячих источниках – Ли закончил свои дела первым и утоп в круглой каменной чаше по самые уши; навернул десять кругов для разогрева, прижался лопатками к горячему камню, забрал мокрые волосы со лба и раскинул руки по бортику. Натруженные мышцы приятно ныли в обжигающей воде – Ли шумно выдохнул и приоткрыл один глаз, когда услышал тихий всплеск. 

Гаара погрузился в воду по плечи и потёр мокрыми ладонями уставшую шею – его растрёпанные волосы пригладились под тяжестью осевшего пара, щёки раскраснелись, губы влажно заблестели; Ли пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не крякнуть ненароком. Они знали друг друга уже очень давно, но это не мешало Ли время от времени смотреть на Гаару так, будто он смотрел на него впервые – так, будто ничего лучше он в своей жизни не видел. 

Ли и глазом моргнуть не успел – Гаара оказался прямо перед ним.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, нахмурившись, и положил ладони Ли на щёки. – Ты весь красный. 

Ли сдавленно кивнул – Гаара смотрел на него очень внимательно и чуть обеспокоенно, готовый в любой момент вытаскивать его из воды. 

– Д-да, – отозвался Ли неуверенно. – Тут просто очень жарко. 

Они остались здесь вдвоём – подумалось вдруг Ли; одни, наедине друг с другом, и не было никого, кто мог бы им помешать, потому что Гаара был казекаге, и Гаара ясно дал понять, что беспокоить его не стоило. 

А ещё они были без одежды и очень близко друг к другу – Ли ощущал, как его колен под горячей водой касалась чужая кожа. Он шумно выдохнул, поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть во внимательные глаза напротив, и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ладонью чужого бока под тугими рёбрами – Гаара подался к этому движению и скользнул Ли между колен; его немного потряхивало, как если бы он замёрз, но вода была такой горячей, что это казалось невозможным. 

Ли всё равно обнял его, чтобы согреть. 

Во рту у Гаары было жарко и мокро – прямо как в пропитанном паром воздухе; Ли чуть сознание не потерял, пока они целовались. У него кружилась голова, громко колотилось под рёбрами, и тяжёлый член Гаары крепко прижимался к его животу – собственное возбуждение казалось неподъёмной ношей, растекалось обжигающей водой по венам. 

– В твоей комнате просто огромная кровать, – сказал Ли сипло, когда Гаара толкнулся в его бёдра и сдавленно кивнул. 

Подушки намокли моментально, простынь сбилась под влажными телами, и холодный ночной воздух, дышащий в открытое окно, ледяными языками облизывал разгорячённую кожу. Гаара позволил разложить себя посреди кровати – раздвинул ноги, схватил Ли за плечи, вцепился в волосы на затылке; он был текучим, как песок, ужасно горячим, отзывчивым и жадным. Его пальцы крепко сжали их обоих, и Ли со стоном толкнулся в его чуткие ладони – его раскачивало на этих глухих волнах, прижимало к Гааре, и он сорвано дышал в приоткрытые губы напротив. Гаара ловил воздух влажным ртом, вскидывал бёдра навстречу, позволяя крепко вцепиться себе в поясницу, и его глаза неотрывно смотрели, как меняются выражения у Ли на лице – как он кусает губы, как толкает сиплые звуки языком, как быстро шепчет в этом жарком бреду. 

После мокрые простыни неприятно липли к телу – Гаара лежал у Ли на плече, и его узкая ладонь тёплым грузом покоилась поперёк его тяжело вздымающейся груди; раньше Гаара досконально обводил пальцами его шрамы, но теперь выучил их все и больше к ним не возвращался. Ночной воздух покрывал тело холодной плёнкой, и надо было встать с кровати, на самом деле, чтобы снова в неё лечь. 

Гаара заупрямился, и Ли подхватил его на руки – Гааре это никогда не нравилось, но к компромиссу по этому вопросу они так и не пришли. 

– Поставь, – потребовал Гаара, и Ли покачал головой. 

– Если ты прилипнешь к простынями наутро, мне придётся нести тебя в Суну в таком виде, – сказал он и мягко улыбнулся. 

Гаара смерил его оценивающим взглядом – прикинул все за и против, наверное, и позволил отнести себя к источнику. Вода теперь не казалась такой горячей, и пар, оседающий на щеках, приятно холодил кожу – Ли сжал ладонь Гаары под водой и снова откинулся на каменный бортик. Чужие пальцы заботливо огладили его костяшки, и Ли, широко улыбнувшись, спрятал лицо в изгибе чужой шеи. 

Ночь над головой зажигалась бесконечными звёздами – впереди их ждало чуть больше времени вместе.


End file.
